Una Sato por tres
by NaomyRO22
Summary: AU/ Korra una atractiva, atlética y casanova chica, vive tranquilamente su vida, sin ningún compromiso con nadie, solo encuentros "casuales", sin mezclar sentimientos...claro, hasta que se encuentra con las hermanas Sato, que son completamente diferentes a todas las chicas con las que a estado, y las cuales no son nada fáciles de lidiar.


**Disclaimer:** _LoK como ya deben de saber no me pertenece, si no a sus debidos autores y distribuidores, solo lo narrado en esta historia es enteramente mío._

* * *

" _ **Una Sato por tres"**_

 _Capítulo 00 -_ Prologo

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Por Naomy Rovinzon O

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Completamente sonrojada y sudorosa la morena, hizo un sobre esfuerzo por ponerse de pie y alejarse torpemente, antes que la poca lucidez que le quedaba desapareciera por completo._

 _Con la respiración más que agitada e intentando acomodar su blusa y pantalón, paso saliva amargamente al ver a semejantes mujeres frente a ella, en esa diminuta y sexy lencería; mordió nerviosa su labio al ver como entre dos de esas tres chicas se peleaban por quedarse con su brasier, el cual le habían quitado hace solo escasos minutos.-Bi, bien, at… lo…-se relamió los labios en un intento por hacer un poco de tiempo, en lo que su boca formulaba las palabras que pensaba o que mejor dicho intentaba pensar._

 _Sin perder tiempo la joven de mirada jade, con el atrayente lunar bajo su ojo derecho; le cedió la prendad a la peli-negras, a lo cual la joven de lacios cabellos negros frunció su ceño y se apropió del sostén que le pertenecía a Korra._

 _-¿Nerviosa, cariño?-Dijo sensualmente la atractiva joven del lunar, acercándose peligrosamente a la temblorosa morena, que lo único que hacía era retroceder cuidadosamente e intentar abrochar su pantalón, acomodar torpemente su cinturón y buscar con la mirada la bota de su pie izquierdo que quien sabe a dónde lo habían aventado._

 _-Saben, lo… lo mejor será que…-guardo silencio y abrió grande los ojos al sentir los labios cálidos de la hermosa joven de melena obscura y lacia, le mordió con ligereza fuerza el labio y lo estiro provocando que se abriera una diminuta herida de la cual comenzó a brotar un hilillo de sangre, no podía dar créditos a lo que le estaba pasando, no sabía si sentirse afortunada o desdichada._

 _-No,-La joven se separó escasos milímetros de la morena, encarándola con su intensa mirada jade, provocando que la oji-azul retrocediera algunos pasos más hasta toparse con la pared, preocupada con sus manos tentó la sólida pared, respiro hondo y miro a su alrededor en busca de una salida pero estaba rodeada por esas hermosas chicas de intensas miradas verdosas, sonrió torpemente y con el dorso de su mano limpio el sudor frio que se había acumulado en su frente, abrió su boca pero antes que pudiera emitir un solo sonido la joven puso su dedo anular en sus labio, indicándole que guardara silencio-Shhh Korrita…-declaró con una sensual sonrisa, provocándole un extraño pero agradable escalofrió a la morena._

 _-Aun no puedes elegir…-secundo la joven del lunar, acercándose a la morena e ignorando la molesta mirada de la otra chica, la empujo ligeramente para poder quedar frente a frente con la oji-azul, llevo sus manos al broche del pantalón de Korra, la cual opuso resistencia e intento retroceder.-No tienes a donde huir…-dijo con firmeza, y al decir estas palabras la morena abrió grande los ojos, dejo de resistirse y buscar una forma de salir, solo dejo caer sus manos a los costados, avergonzada dirigió su mirada a la otra joven que se había quedado atrás en completo silencio, topándose con esos tristes, con un toque de furia y posiblemente algo de culpa ojos esmeraldas._

 _Esa hermosa chica de adulada melena azabache e intensa mirada esmeralda, carnosos labios teñidos de carmín y escultural cuerpo que lucía perfectamente esa provocadora lencería de diferentes tonalidades rojas y con detalles en negro; respiro hondo y armándose de valor se acercó a todo el grupo, se abrió paso entre las dos chicas, e ignorando sus quejas por el poco tacto que uso para posicionarse frente a la joven castaña, con un atemorizante brillo miro directo a los profundos zafiros de la morena, provocando un estremecimiento en esta.-Korra, solo puedes elegir a una de nosotras…-dijo con su característica firmeza, a lo cual Korra temerosa asintió levemente._

 _Hipnotizada la morena ante esta última chica, sonrió de medio lado y lentamente se fue acercando a los carnosas, sonrojados y tentadores labios de la pelinegra; instintivamente llevo sus delgadas y pálidas manos al cuello de la morena, está sintiéndose completamente atraída la sujeto de la cintura.-Elige bien…-dijo casi que suplicante en un apenas audible susurro, que Korra logro escuchar perfectamente, sin posponer más el beso unió sus labios y sonrió complacida, las otras dos chicas fruncieron el entrecejo al no haber escuchado lo último que dijo, así que sin perder más tiempo la joven del lunar, le bajo por completo los pantalones a la morena._

 _Se incoó e inicio a dejar un caminito de besos húmedos por esa bien tonificadas piernas morenas y la otra joven de lacios cabellos azabaches se las ingenió para ponerse atrás de Korra, metió sus pálidas manso por debajo de la blusa, acariciando de arriba hacia bajo ese marcado abdomen, al tiempo que le daba débiles mordiscón en el cuello, la morena se sonrojo aún más e inconscientemente dejo escapas un placentero gemido…_

" _¿Cómo carajos termine en esta situación?"-Era la pregunta que se repitió una y otra vez en su cabeza, no es como que se quejara del todo, pero tampoco estaba complacida de lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Respiro hondo._

"Exhala, inhala… esas tres me vuelven loca, pero las quiero… no, bueno si, pero... grrr, no me mal interpreten, una cosa es querer y otra amar, y estoy segura de amar a una, pero, bueno también me gustan las otras dos, son guapas y, no, no, solo una, mierda, pero las tres son endemoniadamente hermosas y sexys, ¡mierda, Korra concéntrate!, claro que solo amo a una de ellas, pero las otras dos no lo aceptan y no puedo rechazarlas tan fácil, ya que seguiré frecuentándolas, ¿qué porque?, muy sencillo… esas tres hermosas chicas tan similares y tan únicas… ¡Son hermanas!, y si quiero llegar a formalizar algo con una de ellas, con las otras dos tengo que terminar en buenos términos.

Pero las tres son tan difíciles y orgullosas,y y y… ¡maldición!... ¡¿Por qué me tuve que meter con ellas?, ¿Porque tenían que ser hermanas?, ¿Por qué me tuvieron que trasferir exactamente a esta universidad?... ¿Por qué tengo que ser tan, tan, tan Korra?!.

Era tan feliz hace solo un poco más de seis meses, solo me tenía que preocupar por no reprobar e intentar mantener mi promedio pasable o por cada uno de los partidos de los diferentes clubs deportivos en los que pertenecía, una que otra fiesta, algún lio en que me metía, algunas amigas con beneficios y sin ningún compromiso.

Claro hasta que me trasfirieron a la "Prestigiosa Universidad de C.R." y me topé con la primer de las herederas Sato, hijas del magnate y mundialmente reconocido empresario Hiroshi Sato y la también reconocida diseñadora de modas Yasuko Sato, (claro que en ese entonces ni sabía quiénes eran sus padres y mucho menos que eran hermanas); Kuvira Sato la mayor de las hermanas, es un año mayor que yo, está estudiando la carrerea de Derecho, y está en varios clubs deportivos, siempre su peinado y vestuarios está bien arreglado, es algo rígida pero amable, atractiva y como toda Sato muy educada, después me topé con las gemelas; Masami y Asami Sato, son casi dos gotas de agua lo único que las lograba distinguir era que Masami llevaba su larga melena azabache lacia y Asami lo tenía ondulado,(creo que si hubiera prestada atención, en esos pequeños detalles desde un principio, me pude ahorra muchos problemas), Masami es la mayor por dos minutos, quince segundos, o eso es lo que siempre decía, si soy honesta es algo fastidiosa, superficial, hija de papi, es, es…¡Todo lo contrario de Asami!, no puedo creer que en un principio las confundía (bueno casi, ni siquiera sabía que eran gemelas, pensaba que tenía doble personalidad), la menor de las Sato, Asami; Tan inteligente, amante de la tecnología e ingeniería, sencilla, valiente, audaz, cualquiera pensaría que por su aspecto delicada y frágil necesita que cuiden de ella más se las sabe arreglar sola, sabe diferentes artes marciales y defensa personal… ¡Oh, por los espíritus!, es tan, tan… ¡Tan Asami!...

 _ **Continuara…?**_

* * *

Y bueno, si llegaron hasta este punto... ¡Gracias!, por tomar un momento de su tiempo y darle una oportunidad a esta locura.

.

.

.

 _ **NRO22 OffLine**_

 _"Que la fuerza los acompañe"_


End file.
